


After Marriage

by cielo77



Category: The Hangover (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielo77/pseuds/cielo77
Summary: 艾倫像是一團火，點亮了費爾的人生。他們互相需要彼此，卻早已失去擁有對方的資格。衍生自最後一集的結尾。存在婚外情情節。不論是Phil又或者Alan，都已成婚，在法律上依序是Stephanie和Cassie的合法丈夫，但不會為此過多描寫。不適者請先三思再決定是否要往下閱覽，對此深感歉意。
Relationships: Alan Garner/Phil Wenneck
Kudos: 3





	After Marriage

陽光明媚的午後，艾倫和凱西的婚禮在加納家那綠意盎然的後院盛大地進行著。

當他們相互笑著對視，在牧師的面前交換誓言、戒指與親吻後，歡樂的饗宴在賓客的掌聲與歡呼聲中正式拉開序幕。

婚禮的音樂演奏也隨之開幕。

艾倫讓凱西挽著他的手，在來賓們的注目下領舞，跳起了今晚他的第一隻舞。

時間進入了宴會的後半。天色逐漸轉暗，五彩繽紛的晚霞出現在無邊際的天邊，紅得耀眼，豔麗萬分。

和新娘分了開來的艾倫看見不遠處正聚在一起喝香檳的前狼群成員們。道格率先看見了他，向他揮了揮手後，便和其餘的兩人一起走了過來。

當高大的三人將近，艾倫也往前走。許是新郎的身份令艾倫感到開心與興奮，也許是喝多了酒，艾倫的小圓臉滿臉通紅，步伐不太穩，幾乎是踉踉蹌蹌地向前走，直到費爾將他抱進了那寬敞的懷裡。

「小心。」費爾先將自己喝了一半的香檳杯交給侍者，再把艾倫手中空了的那隻酒杯拿了過來，放到了托盤上。禮貌性地道完謝後才看向那賴在他懷裡，還不肯站好的那人。

費爾溫和地低頭看向艾倫。深邃的眼窩，湛藍的雙眼與精心打理過的髮型與裝扮，費爾那張菱角分明的臉在日落後的彩霞和宴會中的裝飾燈的照明下顯得更加英俊，神色也被暖色的照明燈修飾得更加柔和。

艾倫一抬頭，入眼的便是那彷彿深情一般的目光。他睜眼看著那微笑凝視自己的人，費爾，他親近的好友之一，最喜歡的好友，也是他總是氣惱無法坦誠告訴大家他最欽佩與仰慕的偶像。

「Hey Phil。」艾倫看著那雙藍眼睛，裏頭有著自己的倒影，沒有周圍的其他人。他喜歡這種彷彿自己和費爾最靠近的感覺。他不自覺地感到愉悅、滿足與一股充實感。

「Hey Alan。」費爾也學他簡短地問候了聲，然後展開大大的笑容。

道格和史都自在地站在一側，讓離他們僅僅不到一臂之遙的這兩人盡情地擁有他們的兩人世界。

透過過去四年的相處，道格和史都早已習慣這兩人黏在一起的畫面。起初費爾也許不太樂意，然而當艾倫逐漸滲透近他的生活，成為了他重要的朋友之一，這些介意也成了無盡的包容。

艾倫麥芽糖般的粘人與費爾的容許，道格和史都誰也阻止費爾被艾倫依賴上。

一旁的艾倫熱情地問費爾，「你喜歡嗎？」

「喜歡什麼？」費爾溫聲反問，然後熟練地把小孩一般的艾倫扶好，「好了，好兄弟，先來站穩。」

「這場婚禮！」

聞言，費爾笑了出來，「這是你的婚禮。不過既然它能讓我的好友你這麼開心，我想我對它感到挺滿意。音樂倒是一如既往地酷斃了。」

艾倫一向對自己的音樂品味感到自信。他解釋，「Billy Joel曾經答應過會來我的婚禮。」

「哦？這是為什麼？」費爾問道。

「以前我爸和他定下的約定。」艾倫停頓，思緒在回憶到父親的過世時亂了下，在想起現在有身旁朋友們的陪伴後平靜了下來，「我讓他失望過，現在不會了。現在，我出門工作了，成為了一個課後合唱社團的顧問。」

艾倫的確有著天籟般的歌聲，費爾在內心想。費爾看著艾倫想證明自己般的眼神，把對方那被向後梳整齊的褐色頭髮狠狠地揉了把，回應道，「聽起來不錯。」然後再幫艾倫把弄亂的髮頂撫平。

「我以為你不應該待在離任何學校兩百尺內的地方，艾倫。」妹夫道格驚訝地道。他記得這還是艾倫告訴他的，在他們那次到費爾工作的學校接老好友去拉斯維加斯過單身派對時。

「那不是什麼會構成犯罪的因素。」艾倫投給道格一個警告的眼神，不希望他的形象在費爾面前被詆毀，卻從未想過他的形象是否還存在，「像是戀童癖。根據數據統計，在美國就有一到五百分比率的戀童者，換算成數字那就是⋯⋯」艾倫娓娓道來，最後自我感覺良好地總結，「感謝我不是萬惡的一成員。道格，該感到慶幸的，真的。」

道格只感到莫名其妙與無辜。

聽完司空見慣的長篇大論，費爾爽朗地笑出聲。

「我不會讓你失望，費爾。」艾倫保證，然後又重申了遍他先前的話，「雖然我不能再當你的英雄。」

費爾好笑地回應這戲多的傢伙，「關於後面一點，我還真的不介意。」

艾倫靜靜地看著費爾一會兒。他又向前一步，近得兩人的皮鞋鞋側相靠在一起。艾倫貼近費爾，用力地抱住了他。

被忽地抱住的費爾感到些許驚訝，卻也不意外。對於艾倫的舉動，他一般都能接受下來，只要別太過線都不會是什麼問題。他拍拍艾倫的背，也絲毫不吝嗇地回了一個強力的擁抱。

沒想到這次艾倫抱住了卻不願意放開。

宴會的正中央，兩個男人――還正巧是當日主角的新郎與他的伴郎，兩人那逐漸拉長時間的擁抱讓全場賓客的目光一道接一道聚集了過來。

成為注目焦點的費爾臉上的微笑有些僵硬。雪上加霜的是，他隱約聽見了一陣陣別具一格的嚎泣聲從他的胸前傳來。

「艾倫，乖，停、停下來別哭！」

嚎哭聲並沒有被那好聲好氣的勸說勸住。

費爾立馬將手掌移到艾倫那顆褐色頭頂上，用力地朝自己的胸膛壓住，讓艾倫無法再張口哭嚎。他的太陽穴的動脈跳動著，臉上的笑容儘可能地維持不變，手臂上的青筋暴起。

儘管費爾正頭疼著，他同時也感到無奈，尷尬，好笑，以及⋯⋯一陣心疼。

他是唯一的一人，現場所有人裡只有他一人知道艾倫是在為了什麼嚎啕大哭。

「艾倫，你看，不如我們先到屋裡再來回憶美好的友誼？」正躲避著來自賓客的好奇與打探視線的道格神色尷尬地大聲提議。

一旁的史都喝盡杯中最後幾滴香檳，隨手把空酒杯放置在身旁的餐桌上，一臉愁容地陷入深思的狀態。

史都早有預感，今晚艾倫肯定不會讓這場婚禮順利地進行到結尾。他的頭也隱約在作痛，不僅僅是為了現在這種狀況在煩惱，也是在為艾倫的突來的異常感到擔憂。

費爾在崔西和史蒂芬妮趕過來關心前，成功安撫和說服艾倫和他們回房子裡。

一路上，費爾察覺到他的襯衫濡濕了不小塊。由他出力半拖著踉蹌向前進的艾倫，一直在他的胸口無聲地落淚。

費爾陡然生出鼻酸的感覺。

「他到底怎麼了？」史都著急地問。他難得會為這不著調朋友感到憂心忡忡。

「費爾，你知道原因嗎？」道格打開室內的燈，領在前頭帶領他們。

費爾咬牙，一句話也不說。

他當然知道艾倫哭得如此傷心的緣由。那是一個僅存在於他們之間，一個屬於他們兩人無法說出口的秘密。那是――他和艾倫的婚外情。

費爾和艾倫自從頭次道格正式將他們相互介紹後便看對了眼。他們之間存在著一段感情。現在這段戀情可能會來到它注定盡頭，會感到受傷也是情有可原。明明年長他四歲，卻仍有著一顆保有童趣的心的『男孩』即將要學會承擔愛一個人的責任。那是忠誠與不負。

他不是個好人，而他的男孩則不一定不會成為個好人。

想到這，費爾的心情變得複雜了起來。這場婚禮、『他的』妻子、他的好友們、他的妻子、他的兩個小孩⋯⋯一切迫使他得再次面對現實沉悶的世界，令他感到不安。那些他和艾倫相處時所感受到的自由自在、愉悅快樂與燃燒得紅得似火般的愛戀，這些通通都好似將不復存在。

那在他看見艾倫時而有的青澀開懷笑容時，從心頭上源源不絕地湧現的朦朧的美好充實感，也即將離去。

在前頭嶺路的道格推開一間有著寬闊客廳的臥室。

「就這間。」他說。 

費爾沉默地跟隨他們走進，順手又把門往後關上。急促之下，他無意間用的力道大力的讓沉重的木門撞擊門框，發出『碰』的一聲極大的聲響，讓在場另外兩位精神穩定的舊識嚇了一跳。

史都扯掉領帶，鬆了一口氣癱倒在了一張單人沙發上。

道格拿了些空杯、礦泉水和威士忌放在了矮桌上，一臉憂心地看向妻子的哥哥艾倫。

費爾則拖著個『大掛件』艾倫選擇了長形的三人沙發。他雙腿大岔地坐在沙發上，艾倫的雙手還抱在他腰間，整個人正坐在他腿間空出的那塊空地板上。他拍了拍停止哭泣的艾倫，「起來了，坐好我們談談。」

史都向一旁的道格尋求解答，「我不懂他對艾倫怎麼能總是這麼有耐心。」

道格思忖，「可能是因為費爾是個教師？」

艾倫默默地爬了起來。站在費爾面前，雙眼通紅紅腫，明顯一副剛剛哭慘了的模樣，垂頭開口問的卻是⋯⋯「我能坐你身上嗎？像拉斯維加斯那次的脫衣女郎那樣的。」

史都剛給自己倒了杯加了冰的礦泉水，打算來提神，現在卻極為後悔當時給自己倒的怎麼不是一杯紅酒、威士忌又或者來瓶啤酒也好。他敢打賭艾倫指得『那樣的』，百分之兩百肯定是那被打印出來並且還該死的貼在了房內牆上的那些照片的模樣！

他一點也不想見到騎在自己好友身上的艾倫脫得一絲不掛的姿態！！

道格接收到的震驚也不小。他安慰正把冰水當酒灌的史都，說道，「別擔心，費爾總會阻止。」

費爾被這時還有心思想到這的艾倫氣到怒極反笑。他在感到憤怒、悲傷、無奈又好笑的同時，也想著也許答應艾倫也無大礙，便當著兩好友的面道，「最基本姿勢的話，可以。」

費爾毫無預料的發言簡直讓道格和史都嚇得要從沙發上跳起來。他們目瞪口呆地望著艾倫默默地攀到費爾身上，看著這不可思議的一幕在他們眼前活生生地進行著。

艾倫先是坐在了費爾結實的腿上，費爾也配合艾倫的動作向後仰躺，給予對方更多的活動空間。費爾在體格上的鍛鍊從不曾落下。對於要承受艾倫的重量一事完全算不上會什麼大問題。他甚至著迷於那用精實的長手臂攬抱起艾倫時的感覺，那當他們未著寸縷擁抱在一起時，又或者艾倫赤條條地待在他的懷裡時，他的掌心與對方白的像塊嫩豆腐的肌膚相貼在一起的觸感，以及兩人相擁在一起後內心會產生的觸動。

但這一次――這一次在艾倫想像以往幾次性愛背對著費爾，兩手各自撐在費爾的左右膝蓋上，坐在費爾結實又平坦的腹部上做出些模仿女郎的動作調節氣氛時，他卻一時間做不來。他的腦海裡忽地浮現起了不久前牽起了一隻手，向一人發誓永不背叛的一幕。

對了，現在他結婚了有了妻子了，想起了被不久前的那被莊嚴的婚禮儀式落實的種種現實。

他一時陷入呆愣狀態，不知道該做些什麼。他這樣和費爾做可以嗎？以後費爾和他還能以這種最親密的關係聯繫，在深黑的夜晚或者白日密閉的空間裡，將他拉進那被汗水濡濕的寬大懷裡又或者氣喘吁吁地趴在他身上，一下又一下地頂弄他，讓不間斷的親吻落在他的後頸、肩膀和後背上，讓他被戲弄被愛護地通紅著雙眼，和最愛的人相擁與結合在一起？

費爾看著身上那人又要嚎哭的模樣，嘆了口氣，伸出手將渾身僵硬的艾倫攬進懷裡，慵懶、溫柔卻也極其強勢地吻吮、啃咬與緩慢廝磨對方的唇瓣，用雙唇堵住艾倫即將爆發的哭聲。

這一如以往又令人感到熟稔的吻讓艾倫又把一些事拋到腦後了。他像第一次和心上人接吻一樣，白淨的圓潤臉頰變得漲紅，心臟加快跳動，手指蜷縮起來，被吻得從尾椎開始舒服得整個人發軟，最後乾脆任性地趴在費爾身上任由男人引領他深吻與提醒要呼吸。

有一回艾倫和費爾分開相貼的唇後，艾倫在一剎那想起之前自己似乎是要拒絕什麼，卻又立馬被費爾那沙啞的低沉嗓音打斷――

他道，「過來，你的嘴唇。」

隨後費爾便又得以輕易地柔和又霸道地含住低下頭的艾倫送上來的柔軟雙唇。

史都和道格都還待在這在漸漸升溫的房間裡。

「哦，老天，這、這⋯⋯簡直糟透了！」史都悲傷地想，看來在這幾個人裡，不止自己一個人的心裡有頭惡魔在那長住。「糟到了一個新世紀，該死的！」

道格啞口無言，愣愣地望著這一切，不曉得該如何回應抓狂的史都。

在道格和史都煩悶的同一時間裡，費爾褪去了自己身上的黑色西裝外套，把它擱在沙發背上。艾倫也早就把自己脫得赤條條，完全忘了要展現脫衣女郎的風範。當費爾把艾倫放倒在淺綠色的長沙發上時，艾倫皺起了眉，「沙發，扎。」這肯定是媽新買的沙發，一點也不像皮沙發一樣沁涼舒服。他不開心地把問題算在了母親的帳上。

「Okay，小事。」費爾溫柔地道，然後一手把艾倫稍微抱離沙發，另一手撈起不久前自己擱置的那件外套。他將它攤開平鋪在沙發上，讓柔滑舒涼的內裏朝著艾倫的背，做好這些小事之後，再把艾倫緩緩放下，隨後寵溺地和滿意的那人交換難分難捨的深吻。他喘著氣，道，「好了，我們繼續。」

史都打從心底服了總能無底線般地寵人的費爾，「⋯⋯操。」看著這事態，他只能作出此感想。

忽然，道格提起一件事，「我才想起，我們好像不曾提過要幫艾倫辦一場單身派對。」

「因為他是個像黑洞一樣大的麻煩的惹事精！」史都回憶起那幾次悲慘的旅程，下場便是不止會被下藥，還得收拾無意間所有人都被牽扯進的亂得一塌糊塗的爛事。

「也許我們能幫他補辦。」

史都皺眉，「沒有這種結了婚後還能來舉辦的事。夥伴，你想表達什麼？」

「史都，你理解在單身派對上可以發生任何的事，但不能帶回來，帶進原本的生活裡。如果把現在看成是艾倫在單身派對裡最後的放縱，我們可以當作今晚發生的一切從未發生過。明天開始就忘掉今天所見過的，並且得守口如瓶。」道格認為這對所有人都好。

「你覺得那倆混帳還在乎？」史都都不想看他們進展到哪一步了。他甚至不確定自己為什麼還待在這間屋子裡。

於是他拎起兩只酒杯，和一瓶酒，提議道格和他到別間房去透透氣。

道格嘆了口氣，「至少我想有個理由好說服自己。」說服自己在幫好友埋藏罪惡的秘密時，又能跨得過在自己內心裡長出來的，那在面臨有違道德倫理的場面所承受到的愧疚與罪惡感。

在道格和史都的身影從臥室裡消失後，艾倫和費爾變得更加不受理性控制。他們在屋子裡的各個地方翻雲覆雨，在各個角落都留下透明或者米白的液體乾涸的痕跡。

費爾自始至終攬著艾倫，艾倫也除了在換姿勢外緊緊地抱著他不放手。費爾整晚不斷向艾倫低聲傾訴甜膩的愛語，低沉又富有磁性的聲音將溫暖又能令人感到幸福的文字，不間斷地送進艾倫耳裡。他時不時會咬住眼前那圓潤的耳廓，然後再訴說些話，配上幾聲輕輕的低笑，讓胸腔的震動透過他精湛的胸膛傳到時而在底下、時而換到身前、時而又待在他身上的那緊緊貼著他的軟後背上，動作和聲音都輕得唯恐驚醒懷裡喘息的人的理智，讓他們今晚的相處就此結束。

也許是認為今日身為新郎的好友的心情會更為難以接受，更加沉重，也許是他深深曉得，在這次過後兩人便得告別這段不可見人的關係，這次費爾感受到的不再是罪惡、刺激、興奮又或者是美好的飽和幸福，更多是不甘心、不捨、惦念與懷念。

他咬了咬牙，抽出自己的下身，把跪在地上的床墊上的艾倫翻了過來。他一如以往地提醒道，「手抱好。」艾倫睜著哭紅的眼睛，一如舊往地早在他下指示前，便將手環上他的脖頸。

費爾拎了個整頭放在艾倫的腰下，墊高對方的翹臀，然後跪在底下人的前方，又一次地打開那被撫摸出不少紅痕的雙腿，把自己的欲望抵在那溫熱的臀縫間，將火熱的欲望在柔嫩的兩臀瓣間一下又一下地磨蹭，直到它壯大到一定的程度，費爾才又頂開那堪堪閉合的穴口，進入那不斷在溢出、被擠出一些白色液體的後穴中。

費爾伏下身讓在他身下輾轉扭動的艾倫得以緊緊抱住他。

艾倫被費爾牢固地護在底下。他聽得到屋外的那些喧嘩。但在這當下，他的注意力更能被和費爾在對視後交換一個笑容與親吻、被抱到胸膛前能聆聽得見的心臟跳動聲和耳邊的愛語吸引。

兩人又再解放了一回後，艾倫貼近費爾，伸手抱住費爾被汗濕的腰，把額頭底在對方的心口上。

費爾也不急著為艾倫做清理，側身將艾倫摟在懷裡，和他相擁在凌亂的床上，一同感受著翻雲覆雨後的餘韻。

臨近清晨，費爾把累得睡著了的艾倫抱起，送到不曉得何時跌進這間顯然是主臥室裡熟睡的新娘的身側。

費爾從衣櫃裡找了件柔軟的上衣為艾倫套上，把人塞到棉被底下，然後靜靜地看了他的睡臉，直到自己也累得打了個大呵欠，才起身就近找了個地方，隨意地拉過任何能當被單、床單的布料蓋在了身上倒，在清晨的第一道陽光照進屋內前倒頭沉沉睡去。

End


End file.
